Vegeta child of loki
by shadowcat ninja
Summary: Loki had a long lost child and that child is Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

In this story Vegeta and Loki will be woman in this story line. Chi-Chi dosen't live with Goku, but he dose have custody of Gohan. Female Vegeta will be paired with Piccolo, why because I want to put that, oh and Vegeta will some times use her Frost giant form if you want to know what that is then I'll tell you Frost giant is what Loki really is, I don't know much about them but you can Google it, oh and I have a suggestion should Female Loki be paired with Bruce/Hulk, Tony/Iron man, Clinton/Hawkeye, Nick Fury or Steve/Captain America your pick oh and should Goku be with black widow or should I just make up some one. It's your pick oh and Bulma never makes an appearance in my stories and should I bring grandpa Gohan and Goku's dad back too.

(PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT BACK PLEASE AND THANK YOU J 3 )

VEGETA DAUTHER OF LOKI

THOR'S POV;

"Sister what troubles you?" *I have not seen my sister so upset, not since the betray of her sayain lover.*

"Thor, you remember that I fell in love with a Sayain Man who never really loved me?" asked Loki.

*So that's what troubles her*

"Ay I remember that fool"* If I have not been on earth, I would have slain him where he stained.*

"Well that fool and I had a child…" said Loki sadly.

"W-what happed to the child?" *If my sister gave birth to a half Sayain half God Child, she or he could be very powerful.*

"She was taken from me when she was born…" sadly said Loki.

"Dose she have any powers" *If she dose we must find her quickly*

"Yes she has powers like mine and her so called "father", oh Thor I wish I knew what she looks like." Sadly said Loki

"You have no idea what your child looks like?"

"She looks like exactly like me when I was young an a bit like a so called man but nothing more." Said Loki

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Loki

Loki's Pov

*I saw a young women she had ink black hair dark emerald eyes they almost seem black, but I know who she was she was my daughter and I saw she was about to be killed*

"I have to go Thor my daughter she's in danger"

"Sister wait!" yelled Thor

~~~~~~~On another planet~~~~~~~

"Prepare to Die Vegeta hahahahahahahahahaahaha!" Yelled Friza

"Get away from her you basted!" yelled Piccolo

"Aawwwww the Nemekian cares about the princess, how sweet, but all god things must come to an end." said Friza who's about to blast Vegeta through the heart

"NO KILL ME INSTEAD LEAVE HER ALOWN!" yelled Piccolo

"Mmmmmmm….. How about no." said Friza (shots beam at Vegeta's heart)

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTROSITY!" yelled unknown voice (shots Friza with burning green fire)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"screamed Friza

"Who dare to challenge the all mighty Friza!?" Yelled said ugly ass

"I dare you pathetic excuse for a warrier,how dare you attack my daughter?!" yelled a women

Vegeta's POV

*I can hear the Nemekian yell at Friza but i can barly hear him, dose her really love me is that why he's always looking at me*

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTROSITY!" yelled unknown voice

*Who is that women, why dose her voice sound so familiar?*

"Who dare to challenge the all mighty Friza!?" Yelled said ugly ass

"I dare you pathetic excuse for a warrier,how dare you attack my daughter?!" yelled a women

*T-That women is m-my mother no i-it can't be true she's dead, right?*

"Miss Vegeta please wake up PLEASE WAKE UP" yelled Kakarott's son *I belive his name is Gohan*

"Vegeta you have wake up please...I need you"

*That was the last thing i heard befor I lost the abilaty to stay a wake*


	2. Chapter 2 family revild

"Loki's POV

"Impossible you can't be her mother, she has no mother!" yelled the repulsing creacher that dare harm my child

"Well I'll just have to prove you wrong, won't I?"

"E-excuse m-me m-miss y-your V-Vegeta's mom r-right?" said the boy my daughter tried to protect

"Yes I am, what is your name."

"Gohan and i think Miss Vegeta s-she past out,I'm afraid to move her." said Gohan

"Don't worry Gohan, Vegeta's a strong women she'll be ok, I know it" Sia the green man who tried protectting her

" You what's your name"

"Piccolo"said Piccolo


End file.
